


Feels So Good To Be Bad

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Good Boy [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Discussions of Punishment, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “Hello? Buck? Is everything okay?” Steve says when he answers the phone and Bucky immediately bites his lip, feeling guilty for worrying Steve.“Of course,” Bucky says. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”“Okay, well, just so you know, I’m in a meeting with Tony and you’re on speaker, so behave,” Steve says and, oh, this is just going to be too good.“Or what, you’ll spank me?” Bucky teases, knowing exactly what he’s doing.





	Feels So Good To Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to say about this one. Enjoy 3k of pure filth.

Bucky definitely knows better. 

Steve told him he was going to be busy all day and that he would be home late, but despite that, Bucky still finds himself calling Steve even though he knows he shouldn’t.

(He blames midterms and not being able to see Steve for a few days. It’s Friday so he’s finally free and is feeling all keyed up and in need of some sort of release. This seems healthier than going out with his friends and getting black out before dinner.)

“Hello? Buck? Is everything okay?” Steve says when he answers the phone and Bucky immediately bites his lip, feeling guilty for worrying Steve.

“Of course,” Bucky says. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Okay, well, just so you know, I’m in a meeting with Tony and you’re on speaker, so behave,” Steve says and, oh, this is just going to be too good.

“Or what, you’ll spank me?” Bucky teases, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

Tony’s laugh crackles over the line and Bucky can practically picture Steve blushing and rubbing his temples. Bucky waits until he hears the line click off speaker and then it’s just Steve’s voice.

“Bucky, I know what you’re trying to do. Don’t,” Steve says, voice slipping into that authoritative place.

“And what’s that?” Bucky asks, voice dripping with innocence.

“Buck, stop,” Steve presses and Bucky decides to go in for the kill.

“But, Daddy,” Bucky whispers, low and saccharine. “I so horny. I’m hard already just thinking about you. Please, I need you.”

Bucky can hear Steve breathing out forcefully through his nose and he can practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose trying to control himself. There’s a faint click and then silence, so for a moment Bucky thinks Steve’s actually hung up on him, but when he looks at his screen, he realizes he’s just on mute. 

When the line clicks back on, Steve’s voice is firm and low. “Where are you?”

“At home,” Bucky replies, curiosity and anticipation tickling up his spine. 

“Paint me a picture, baby,” Steve says. 

In the back of his mind, Bucky wonders if Tony is still there, but he figures that Steve muted the line a moment ago so he could tell Tony to, respectfully, GTFO. Bucky relaxes back on his bed and toys with the drawstring of his sweatpants.

“I’m in my room, laying down on my bed on top of the covers. I… I’m in sweats with… with nothing underneath,” Bucky explains, cheeks heating up at the admission. 

“Sounds comfortable,” Steve says. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Not yet,” Bucky says and he lays his free hand down on the mattress, waiting for instructions. “I want you to tell me what to do. Please.”

“I’m not sure you deserve it, calling me and misbehaving when you knew I was busy,” Steve says.

“I’m sorry! I… I just… Steve. I missed you. I know I shouldn’t’ve called you, but I just couldn’t wait any longer. I’ve been so stressed all week and I just need to burn it all off,” Bucky explains, fingers curling in his blankets. 

“I forgive you, baby boy. I know this week has been tough. I’ve missed you, too,” Steve admits and that makes Bucky relax again.

“Will you… can we play a little?” Bucky asks, voice small and shy.

“That is why you called, isn’t it?” Steve laughs. “Do you promise to be good and do exactly as I say?”

“I promise. I’ll be so good for you,” Bucky says immediately. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Be careful what you agree to,” Steve says. “You have no idea what I’m going to ask of you yet.”

“I don’t care. I trust you,” Bucky admits. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

Steve is quiet for a moment, and the silence and waiting is torture. Bucky’s fingers twitch to touch himself and his cock is aching in his pants. He’s about to crack and beg Steve to give him some instructions when Steve’s voice rumbles over the line.

“Take off your pants and get out your box of toys. Are you home alone?” 

“Yes. Clint’s away meeting Laura’s parents this weekend,” Bucky says, switching the call over to speaker so he can still hear Steve as he rummages for the box under his bed.

“Are you ready?” Steve asks, a twinge of impatience in his voice.

“Almost,” Bucky says, setting the box on his bed and sliding his sweatpants off. “Okay, I’m good.”

“Pull out your plug and set it aside. Get out your purple dildo, the one with the suction cup on the bottom. You’ll also need your lube,” Steve instructs and Bucky completes each task as he says it.

“Okay, what’s next?” Bucky asks and then his phone starts to vibrate.

Bucky looks down at the screen and sees that Steve’s trying to switch over to FaceTime. Before he can think better of it, Bucky accepts the call. The moment Bucky sees Steve’s beautiful face, his dick twitches and he bites his lip. 

“Hi, baby,” Steve says and gives a little wave. 

“Hi, Stevie,” Bucky replies shyly. 

“Now, I want you to go into the kitchen and climb up on the counter. Take the items you pulled out with you,” Steve says. “Grab your laptop first, though.”

Bucky does as he’s told without hesitation and once he’s up on the counter, opens his laptop. Bucky sits back on his bent legs and waits for further instruction, trying not to think about where he is right now too hard. 

“I’m going to hang up so we can switch over the call to your laptop, okay?” Steve says and Bucky nods. 

It takes a few minutes for them to get the call set up again, but it’s worth it to me able to see Steve more clearly on his larger computer screen. Steve must be on his laptop as well because he has both hands free now, too.

“Gorgeous, baby boy,” Steve says once they’re settled. “Now, I want you to start opening yourself up for me, okay? Hands and knees, and make sure I can see what you’re doing.”

Bucky gets into position, peeking over his shoulder a few times to make sure he’s making a perfect picture for Steve. 

“Arch your back for me, that’s it,” Steve says. “Slick yourself up and start with just one finger for now.”

“But I can take more,” Bucky says and then bites his lip, cheeks flaming with shame from talking back to Steve.

“Ah, that’s going to cost you,” Steve says. “I think we’ll get to try out the cock ring tonight, hm?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it,” Bucky babbles. “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s see how good you are following the rest of my instructions,” Steve says. “Now, start slicking up your fingers and start with one.”

Bucky does as he’s asked this time, shivering a little at the cold from the lube on his fingers. He moves relatively quickly when spreading the substance over his fingers and then pressing his middle finger in. 

It’s been awhile since Bucky’s had anything inside himself, yet he welcomes the stretch and he relaxes the further he presses in. Bucky almost forgets that Steve’s even there watching him through the phone, but then Steve is speaking again.

“Perfect. Now two,” Steve commands and Bucky does, moaning as he adds his pointer finger. “Good. Twist your wrist, there.”

Bucky moans again, twisting his fingers and letting his head hang down between his arms. Part of him wishes he could watch Steve’s reactions as he does this, but something about not being able to see him and being on full display for Steve makes it that much hotter. 

“Scissor your fingers for me, that’s it,” Steve says. “And curl them. I want you to find your spot, baby, make yourself feel good.”

Bucky does as he’s told, though it takes him a moment to find his prostate at this unfamiliar angle. His wrist is starting to ache a little, too, but he knows better than to complain. Bucky thinks he can hear the unmistakable clicking sound of a belt being undone come through the speakers, but he can’t be sure. 

“Now three,” Steve says. “And I want you to stretch yourself as wide as you can for me.”

Bucky squeezes in his ring finger and spreads them, biting his lip to keep from whimpering. It hurts a little now, but Bucky can take it, knows he can definitely handle way more than this. As he does this, Bucky’s sure he hears the sound of Steve spitting from behind him.

The noise makes Bucky too curious and he arches up so he can look over his shoulder at his laptop. The screen is relatively far away, but the image he sees is unmistakable: Steve has his pants open and is slowly jerking himself off. 

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky mumbles. “You’re at work.”

“Yes, I am well aware. You’re the one that doesn’t seem to grasp that, Buck,” Steve grinds out. 

“What if… what if someone walks in?” Bucky says, somehow not really registering all this until now, even with the fact of him being live streamed onto Steve’s computer for the past few minutes. 

“The door’s locked and my assistant knows not to disturb me for a while,” Steve says. “I told her I am on a very important call that cannot be interrupted for anything.”

Bucky blushes and distracts himself from the pride swelling in him at being the most important thing in Steve’s life right now by curling his fingers into his prostate and pressing hard. 

“Take out your fingers,” Steve says, and when Bucky doesn’t do it immediately, he lowers his voice and adds, “Now.”

Bucky groans, but complies and waits for Steve to ask him to turn around before doing anything else. Bucky sits cross legged on the counter to watch Steve carefully. Steve’s staring at him with dark eyes and he holds Bucky’s gaze as he lifts his right hand to his mouth and licks a long stripe up his palm before bringing his hand back to his flushed cock.

“Grab your dildo and stick it to the counter,” Steve says. “Then I want you to ride it until you come. You’re not allowed to touch your cock or come, though, until I say.”

Right, easy enough, Bucky thinks. Bucky sets up the dildo and then kneels over it, ready to lower himself down. Steve nods to him and so Bucky holds the base steady and slowly eases himself down. 

This dildo is not Bucky’s thickest, but the stretch is still a lot more than his fingers and it takes him a moment to adjust. Steve knows this and doesn’t tell him to move for a minute or so. Bucky gives him a little nod after he takes a few deep breaths and finally feels ready for more.

“Okay, baby, start moving now,” Steve says. “I want you to watch me and match my pace, okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky says and he watches Steve stroke himself and eases himself up and down at the same pace as Steve’s hand. 

Steve starts slowly and then bites his lip with a wicked grin as he starts to speed up. Bucky keeps up, his cock bobbing teasingly between his thighs as precome beads at the tip. It’s super hot, but it only gets hotter as Steve starts to unbutton his shirt. 

Steve opens his shirt enough with his free hand to display his gorgeous pectorals and says, “I want you to mirror my actions.”

Bucky nods his consent and watches as Steve starts to play with his nipples, first the right, then the left. Bucky does as Steve does, pinching his nipple between his fingers and rolling the hardening nub. 

Steve holds Bucky’s eye contact as he rubs his palm over his chest and down his abs. Bucky’s skin feels like it’s on fire as he watches Steve touch himself and then does the same on his own body. Steve drags his fingers slowly back up until he gets his hand around his throat and squeezes. 

And fuck, Bucky is so here for this. 

Bucky squeezes his own throat as he slams himself down onto the dildo. He’s seconds from coming, precome drippling out of his cock onto the counter. Bucky moans loudly, head rolling back despite wanting to keep his eyes on Steve at all times. 

“Talk to me, Buck,” Steve commands, stilling his hands, which forces Bucky to stop as well, though he’s shaking with need to keep going. 

“I’m so close, Daddy,” Bucky whines. “I need to come.”

“Do you think you deserve to?” Steve asks. 

“Um,” Bucky whimpers, tears suddenly stinging his eyes. “I’ve been good. I’ve done as you asked. I… I’ve been very obedient.”

“You have, baby boy. Makes me very proud to see,” Steve praises and Bucky preens. “But I don’t think you should get to come before I do.”

Bucky opens his mouth to complain, but he snaps it shut quickly. Steve grins at him, knowing Bucky’s struggling to control himself. Steve starts lazily stroking himself and gives Bucky an encouraging nod to continue fucking himself on the dildo.

“Talk to me, Buck,” Steve says. “I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you the next time a see you.” 

“Oh, God, so many things,” Bucky mumbles. “Stevie, it’s been so long since you’ve touched me.”

“I know, baby,” Steve says, toying with his nipple again so Bucky does, too. “Tell me what you want from me.”

“I want to spend hours in your bed,” Bucky starts. “I… I think… I think I deserve some punishment for earlier… I think you should decide what that is, and that should be the first thing. I want you to fuck me long and hard after, if you think I was good for you during my punishment. I want to suck you off, first, though. Want to taste you coming down my throat and choke on it. God, it’s been too long since I’ve had you in my mouth. Then I want you to eat me out, get me nice and ready for you and then I want to ride you until you come. Or maybe… maybe you could tie me up. Fuck me hard and make me take it until I can’t anymore and I’m begging for you to let me come. But… but maybe you won’t let me as part of my punishment. I don’t know if I’d be able to do it, but for you I’d try. I’d do anything you wanted, Daddy. Anything to make you happy and proud of me.”

“That’s perfect, baby boy, I’m so close,” Steve says. “Come with me. Just a few more strokes.”

Bucky nods desperately and Steve holds eye contact with him as he slips three of his free fingers into his mouth and Bucky does the same. He presses the fingers deep into his mouth and watches as Steve’s cock twitches and he starts to come. 

Steve moans low and deep, fingerings slipping from his lips and the sound going straight to Bucky’s cock and he starts to come, too. Bucky hasn’t come in almost a week, so he orgasm hits him so powerfully that he loses control for a few seconds and when he starts to come down again, he feels like he’s been hit by a truck, but in a blissfully good way. 

“Damn, baby, you’re a vision,” Steve says breathlessly. “How’d that feel?”

“So fucking good,” Bucky gasps. “It’s been almost a week.”

“Same,” Steve says and Bucky squints so he can see the large mess on Steve’s chest. 

Bucky frowns to himself at the thought that he isn’t there in person to help clean Steve up. 

Steve grabs a few tissues and wipes down his chest and then smiles at Bucky as he starts to reset his clothes. Bucky pulls off the dildo with a wet sound and sits down crossed legged on the countertop, avoiding the mess of his come. 

“How did the rest of your exams go?” Steve asks after a moment, easily slipping out of that dominant place and back into normalcy.

“Really well. I think I aced them,” Bucky says, brushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

“You work so hard, baby. You definitely earned it,” Steve praises. “I don’t know if I’ve told you lately, but I’m really proud of how hard you work and how serious you take your education.”

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky says, blushing. 

“Anyway, I should be finished up here in an hour or so. Want to meet me at my place for a late dinner?” Steve asks.

“Yes, please. I can pick something up, if you want,” Bucky offers. 

“That works for me,” Steve says and then hums softly before adding, “But don’t think that will make up for your inappropriate behavior earlier. After we eat, you will take your punishment without questions or complaints, clear?”

Bucky bites back a moan and nods, “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, baby. Clean up your mess and then rest a bit. I’ll see you soon,” Steve says. “Oh, and don’t think I forgot about the plug, either. I want you to put that in now and keep it in until I see you.”

“Okay. I love you,” Bucky says, grabbing the plug and lube, setting his shoulders as he prepares for this new task.

“I love you, too, baby boy,” Steve replies before he hangs up.

Bucky cleans up his mess first, washing his dildo and the counter before he settles into bed with the lube and plug. Bucky opens himself his three fingers for good measure before he slides in the plug. It goes in easily and fits snug against his prostate. Bucky notices he’s hard again, but ignores it as best he can. He’ll see Steve soon enough and that will be well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions for this series!
> 
> Also, I may be persuaded to do a part 2 for this (aka later that evening) if the people want it!
> 
> and, shameless plug, if you want to read a high school au fic with daily updates, check out my new-ish fic Coming Out of My Cage (and I've Been Doing Just Guys)


End file.
